Days
by everyonestakenallthepennames
Summary: I had already posted this story but then took it off and re wrote it, so here is the new one. R


**Day 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own whatever fan thingy I have written my story on.**

_Dear: Dad_

_It's been tough, I just finished my training and I'm shipping out tomorrow to go to some planet, I forget the name. From the stories I've heard, I don't want to go out there. Apparently Russia now has troops on that planet, so now I have to worry about those alien-predator things and the Reds. It doesn't seem that long ago when Russia invaded the states to start this whole thing, now their up in space._

_Anyway I wanted to write to you to wish you a happy birthday, I know it won't be your birthday once you get this but…oh well. _

_Say hi to everyone for me, I will write again soon_

_Love:_

_Private Alex Spencer._

**Coral Marines Space Center. August 19th, 2156. **

**Location: Currently orbiting above New Mexico**

**14 months since the Russian invasion of America**

**Mess hall**

Alex Spencer sat by himself in the mess hall. He had in front of him what looked like Cheerios, cold slaw, and chili all in one delectable smelling creation. He poked at the "food" that was before him, partially wondering if it would move but mostly because he couldn't bring himself to eat it.

"11th, marine division, report to briefing room immediately." The intercom's announcement was almost a relief to Alex but at the same time, he knew why he was going to the briefing room.

**Coral Marines Space Center. August 19th, 2156. **

**Location: Currently orbiting above New Mexico**

**Briefing room 1-A**

"Listen up; you will be dropping onto LV 1201 tomorrow at 1300 hours. Once there you will immediately begin to carry out your objective. Major Rikov ordered in a commanding tone. There were only 16 people in the room, Alex's squad and Rikov.

"Activity on LV 1201 has raised a lot in the last 48 hours. Since the Reds established a base there, there has been what seems like constant strikes againced our arms bases and scout patrols." Alex heard something about the Russians getting up to LV 1201 and causing some problems for our patrols and small bases. He thought it was just a rumor.

"Yesterday 2 predators escaped one of our Science Labs and didn't leave much left. Earlier today the Russians launched an attack on our main species research facility. The battle didn't last long. No American or Russian life signs were found after many scans of the area, we think that the 2 predators that escaped organized an assault on our science lab; we fear this is a sign of things to come. Your mission will be to prevent these attacks on our bases before they begin. That means proceeding on foot and well…hunting down the predators." Hands shot up immediately after that last sentence. Rikov called on a hand in the front row. A slender man with buzzed blond hair stood up, it was Private Adam McFarlane, our squad's support gunner.

"You're asking us to go out and try to beat these…predators at their own game?" There was a few seconds of muffled chatter after the question but was interrupted by Rikov's over powering voice.

"You men and women are the best of the best…" Alex turned his attention to Erin Skier, who was sitting beside him. She was about 5'11 with the standard issue buzz cut. She always wore a musty grey toque and a pendent with a broken heart hanging off the end of it, the squads explosives expert. "This is bull…" the last word got drowned out by the next question asked…actually it wasn't really a question it was Chris Black, who looked like he as about ready to walk up on Rikov's platform and rip him a new one.

"YOU'ER SENDING US TO DIE RIKOV, SURLY YOU CAN SEE THAT WE CAN'T FIGHT THESE THINGS. WE SHOULD JUST PULL OUT OF THE PLANET ALL TOGETHER AND STOP SCREWING AROUND WITH SOMETHING THAT'S NONE OF OUR BUISSNESS!"

"Black, if you want to talk to me responsibly, then I will listen." Rikov kept a very cool voice. "Otherwise your opinion means nothing to me. Rikov sound almost like my mother, the way he calmed Chris down, who was now sitting back down.

"Look, you wonder why they are killing us up there, we are kidnapping their clan mates and family to do experiments on them, it's none of our business, let's just leave the Reds up there to get slaughtered." Chris was now talking in a normal tone. "These two alien things are already at war with each other, lets just leave them be."

"This is an extraordinary species, if we can find out how they made their weaponry; it can greatly help our species." Rikov didn't wait for Chris to respond and went on to the next question.

After another half an hour of questions Alex was about ready to leave, finally Rikov dismissed the group. He gave the squad the rest of the day to themselves before their departure tomorrow.


End file.
